


Keep Quiet, Love

by MissKovenMoonshadow



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Defacing public property, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKovenMoonshadow/pseuds/MissKovenMoonshadow
Summary: “Mm, this is more enticing, don’t you agree?”, the god continued, gripping Carter’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, “The thrill of risk, the rush…the fact we’re defacing property at Miskatonic University.”__Carter and Nyarlathotep hook-up in the stacks of Miskatonic





	

                “I swear to the gods, if we get caught-,” Randolph Carter gasped in between sloppy kisses, “I will beat you bloody senseless and give you to Nodens as an offering.”

                “Really. That’s the best threat you can come up with?”

                Carter pulled back to glare at the creature who currently had his hips pinned against a hardwood table, “I will also never allow you back into my bedroom ever again.”

                Nyarlathotep pouted in a decidedly girlish manner, “Well that’s no fun. At least the other one left our options open. Getting smacked around might be a _little_ bit enjoyable!”

                “Ugh, you’re such a masochist,” Carter rolled his eyes but let the God kiss him again, shivering as a tongue pushed into his mouth.

                Now, the library at Miskatonic University was most certainly not one of Carter’s preferred places for sexual liaisons. Unfortunately, the Emissary of the Outer Gods had ambushed him in the stacks and dragged him into the far back. The risk of being caught was lower here, but there was still a _risk_ and Carter didn’t appreciate that. He was more partial to having sex in a location where he wasn’t going to be branded a deviant if they got caught. Or worse if they ever found out who he was with in the first place.

                The god manhandled him up on the table, positioning him at just the right angle so he could grind their hips together. The heat of his partner’s groin flush against his own was more than enough to drag a poorly stifled groan out of Carter’s mouth. He sucked in a breath and prayed to some random god that no one heard that.

                “Be quiet, love,” Nyarlathotep purred, nipping at Carter’s earlobe, “You don’t want someone to walk in on us, do you?”

                “You are _so_ not helping _,_ ” Carter grumbled before burying his face in the god’s elegant black coat to stifle any more sounds while Nyarlathotep continued to grind against him, “Was it really that hard to wait until we got back to my house?”

                “Mm, this is more enticing, don’t you agree?”, the god continued, gripping Carter’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, “The thrill of risk, the rush…the fact we’re defacing property at Miskatonic University.”

                “That…that last one was never something I ever wanted to actually do.”

                “Get creative, Randolph, it’s me after all,” Nyarlathotep smirked, “After all, I could add a few additional extensions, have a little fun…”

                Carter’s entire face went red. Considering all the forms the Crawling Chaos could take, the possibilities for… _interesting_ sex seemed endless. Sure, he had fantasized about some, but he really hadn’t summoned the nerve to push it that far.

                “Not here…”, he trailed off and nuzzled against the god’s jaw, “Not yet.”

                Nyarlathotep pulled back and gave him a surprised look, Carter continued to blush.

                “I mean, here doesn’t seem like a good place to get adventurous, does it?”

                The god tilted his head and gave him a thoughtful look, “I suppose you’re right.”

                “You’re not going to stop, are you.”

                The fact his belt had become undone and his pants were being somewhat roughly pulled down was more than enough of a confirmation of that statement. Carter sucked in a breath as the cool air brushed over his exposed erection.  

                A single fingertip stroked lightly down the length of his cock before the hand slipped under him and two long fingers pushed into him. He swore breathlessly and bucked hard against the fingers. Oh of course the god wasn’t going to touch him…not yet anyway. _Goddamn tease._

                He took his hands off Nyarlathotep’s shoulders and gripped the edge of the table to brace himself and find a more comfortable position, considering they didn’t really have much room for adjustment.

                “No lubricant?”

                “Forgot.”

                 Carter glared at him again.

                 “We’re not going to go _that_ far.”

                  “Oh, fingering me is fine but full on intercourse is out of the-.”

                  Carter didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. Nyarlathotep shut him up when he roughly crooked his fingers, pushing against more than enough tender spots to cause Carter to lose his balance and fall back on the table, smacking his head against the wood.

                   “That was completely unnecessary,” he bit his lip and rolled his hips somewhat involuntarily, desperate to get even more of that pressure.

                   “Don’t tempt me,” Nyarlathotep said wryly.

                    “You are the _worst_ ,” Carter rasped before he sank his teeth into his knuckles when a third finger joined the other two, lest he let out another noise that might give them away, “Help me back up, would you?”

                     Nyarlathotep smiled somewhat affectionately and used his unoccupied hand to help his partner back into an upright position. He lazily pumped the fingers in and out, curling them ever so slightly at the end before pushing them back in.

                     Carter was clutching the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were blanched and he was beginning to tremble with the strain of staying in a sitting position. It was a rebellious response, to a degree, rather than being splayed out before his partner like a sacrificial offering. A shiver ran through his body when Nyarlathotep lightly dragged his nails along his thigh.

                     He jerked and mewled when the God pushed against his prostate, his heretofore untouched cock weeping pre cum as a result. Nyarlathotep must have done that on purpose (would he do it for _any_ other reason?) and wrapped his hand around Carter’s length, using the fluid as a sort of lubricant as he languidly stroked him.

                     “It’s about time,” Carter swallowed, unsure of which feeling he should be focused on; the fingers pushing into him or the hand sliding up and down the hardness between his thighs. The hand came to an abrupt stop in response.

                      Nyarlathotep removed it and wagged his finger, clicking his tongue, “Don’t sound so ungrateful, I could just leave you here weeping and wanting.”

                      “Oh _come on_ ,” Carter tried to ignore the desperation in his voice, “That’s not-.”

                       Two fingers pushed against his lips and forced their way into his mouth, cutting him off.

                       “Fair?”, Nyarlathotep smirked, “You should know better by now.”

                       Rather than protesting, Carter just went along with it and swirled his tongue over the digits, sucking on them eagerly. He could swear he felt the action being mimicked in his member with a dull throbbing. He groaned quietly around the fingers, dragging in a breath through his nose and shuddering.

                        Nyarlathotep removed the fingers, a trail of saliva dribbling onto his shirt and bare skin. The God kissed him hungrily, shoving his tongue into Carter’s mouth and returning his hand to its previous location on his member.

                        Carter could barely stifle his voice anymore, he was so, so very close. He tightened his grip on Nyarlathotep’s jacket sleeves and worried his lower lip to the point it bled.

                      “Oh ow…”, he grumbled, wincing as he ran his tongue over the tender, coppery cut. Nyarlathotep kissed him again, sucking gently on the injured lip and then slipping his tongue back into Carter’s mouth.

                       If anything, he was glad his lover kissed him at that moment because he was sure he would have cried out and given away their location. With a few sharp jerks of his hips he came so hard that his vision went almost completely white. He tore his mouth away, panting heavily as Nyarlathotep gently stroked him through the completion of his orgasm.

                     “Ugh…”, Carter winced as the fingers slid out of his body, “I don’t suppose you brought tissues?”

                     Nyarlathotep gave him a blank look, glanced at his soiled hand, and then casually licked the semen off his fingers. Carter flushed.

                    “That is _not_ what I meant!”

                     “You want to be cleaned up, don’t you?”, the God asked mischievously as he kneeled between his legs and started licking the milky fluid off his thighs. Carter’s face just burned even more.

                      Nyarlathotep chuckled, “It’s the best I can do love.”

                      Carter opened his mouth but stopped himself when his partner assisted him in pulling his underwear and trousers back up.

                      Spurred on by a sudden wave of boldness, Carter let him finish buttoning his pants before grabbing his shoulders and shoving the Emissary onto the floor. He straddled his hips and hovered over the surprised deity with a grin on his face.

                      “Now, what did I _ever_ do to you?”, Nyarlathotep asked pouting.

                       Carter didn’t respond but rather wriggled his way back so he was sitting between his partner’s legs and hurriedly fumbling to get his pants undone. The yelp he got out of the God’s mouth was more than worth it as he rather roughly pulled the waistband down enough so he had access to his prize.

                       Now Carter was well aware that Nyarlathotep had total control over his faculties, which meant he could have an erection whenever he deemed it convenient, but Carter had managed to catch him completely off guard.

                       He grinned triumphantly, grasping the God’s cock and holding it so he could drag his tongue over the head before taking just the tip into his mouth and sucking on it lightly.

                      “Oh, _damn_ you,” Nyarlathotep wheezed bending his legs.

                       Slowly, Carter took the rest of his length into his mouth, using his tongue to massage the underside of his cock and bobbing his head. He smoothed a hand up and over the owner’s flat stomach, feeling muscles flutter and clench and tighten deliciously as he hummed. Carter couldn’t help but feel smug at how easily he had conquered a god. 

                       However, Carter had stupidly forgotten to pin his hips down and a sharp thrust caused his partner’s cock to slam against the back of his throat. It wasn’t like Carter hadn’t experienced deep-throating before, but it still took all the effort in the world not to gag. His eyes watered and his muscles spasmed, but he kept himself in place, dragging breaths in through his nose. To prevent this from happening again, he roughly pushed his palms into the dips of Nyarlathotep’s hips, mostly as payback.

                       The god made a disgruntled noise, but didn’t voice any discernable protest. Carter could feel his him straining to push against his hands, so he bobbed his head and pressed his tongue firmly against the underside of his shaft. He listened to the pleasured groan and repeated the action.

                      The dull throb he felt indicated that his lover was close. He exhaled and sucked _hard_ , dragging out a very poorly stifled moan. He repeated this action before pulling back slightly so he could tend to other far more sensitive parts.

                     With a curse in some language Carter could never hope to understand, his partner spilled his seed into his mouth. Carter kept his lips locked in place, swallowing the salty fluid and sucking lightly until the god was completely spent. With an obscene slurp he pulled back, running his tongue over his swollen lips to mop up any liquid that might have leaked out.

                     “You should be more quiet, we don’t want to get caught,” he teased as Nyarlathotep sat up, visibly dazed and his long hair in complete disarray.

                     “I would say I hate you but after that performance…”, he ran a hand over his scalp in an attempt to smooth out his hair, “I think I can forgive you.”

                     Carter chuckled and helped him back into a presentable state. Nyarlathotep kept his balance, unlike Carter who stumbled slightly when he stood up finally. Luckily his lover didn’t let him fall onto his face.

                     “On a random note, what were you doing here again?”, Nyarlathotep asked.

                     Carter opened his mouth but then shut it before saying, “Oh god, I can’t even remember.”

                     Nyarlathotep snorted before trying to stifle his laughter against the back of his hand. By all accounts, Carter should have been annoyed but he found himself giggling too at the whole situation.

                     “Next time though, please wait until we get back to my house.”

                     “I make no promises love.”

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, it's been YEARS since I wrote a fanfiction that didn't make me want to smack my head against a wall. Either that or I thought the writing was abysmal and I was too embarrassed to do anything else with it.  
> I determined there weren't nearly enough Rantep fics on the internet, so I rectified that problem.  
> Considering this is my first fic that I've posted online, criticisms are greatly appreciated. Also I apologize for the spacing, let me know if there's anything I can do to fix that. 
> 
> Randolph Carter and Nyarlathotep belong to Lovecraft and the Cthulhu Mythos.


End file.
